call
by isinkintohearts
Summary: "And I promise to call you!" "You promise?" "Promise," she said, raising her right hand. I never got that promised phone call. Channy. Rated T for character death.


**A/N: Heyy, it's Trixie. To those who read 'On Vacation with the Falls and Randoms' (lame title, ikr. XD), you might be thinking, why haven't you updated yet, but go on making oneshots?! Well, I'm sorry. It's just that we're in Cebu for my grandmother's burial and I suddenly had the idea for this. I finished it in two hours (I was using my cellphone XD).**

**So yeah, I hope you like it.**

-

I once went to my friend's grandmother's wake.

"God gave us the right to life. He can take away that right."

That's what the priest said. I believed it, of course ; God gave us life, so he has every right to take it away. Little did I know that I was going to have to experience a similar situation.

-

"_Chad, I'm going to be fine," she smiled. "It's just the ride home."_

_I was undecided on letting Sonny drive herself home. It was pretty late – eleven o'clock to be exact. We had just finished writing a love story sketch of hers – she wanted ideas and needed opinions. I volunteered for that, of course._

"_And I promise to call you!" she said, rolling her eyes but keeping her smile still plastered to her face. How does she even manage that? How does she manage to pull it off but still look incredibly stunning?_

"_You promise?" I asked. _

"_Promise," she replied, raising her right hand and looking very sincere._

"_Good," I said, nodding. She knew that was what I wanted. I just wanted to get a phone call to make sure she got home safely._

"_Go. Wasn't your mom looking for you?" she asked._

"_Yeah, right. She probably just wants me to do house stuff," I said, rolling my eyes. She chuckled. "Okay. I better get going. Bye!" she waved, walking to her car. "Bye," I replied, walking to mine._

"_And oh, Chad," her smooth voice called. I turned around to face her. "I love you." She smiled sincerely._

"_Yeah, I love you too."_

I never got that promised phone call. I did get another phone call, however – one from the police.

"_Is this Chad Dylan Cooper?" the voice asked. I had fallen asleep without noticing. It was because I ended up doing house chores for my mother, as predicted._

_It was 11:31._

"_Yeah, why?" I asked, getting suspicious._

"_Are you in any way related to Sonny Munroe?"_

Sonny. Sonny, oh Sonny. What trouble are you in now_? I thought. But then, I remembered that she never did call. What was up?!_

"_No, but I am her boyfriend.." I said, getting queasy and impatient at the same time. Why couldn't he just tell me what was up with Sonny?!_

_The guy took a deep breath. "Miss Munroe is currently in critical condition. She was involved in a car accident – some drunk driver's car collided with hers."_

_My heart sunk. Sonny, in critical condition? I could hardly believe it. Why?.._

"_The girl is, to be frank, badly wounded. She was almost thrown off the car, even with her seatbelt on. She went through both cars' front glasses."_

"_Well, where's she now?" I asked, my voice panicky. I had to see Sonny. She can't just..she can't just..._

"_Carmel Hospital," he told me. "Room 461. They're reviving her."_

"_Thanks," I said. That was all I needed to hear._

_I got my car keys and took off hurriedly. There were hardly any cars on the highway, so I got there in less than ten minutes._

_When I got there, I hurried to Room 461, and, believe it or not, the first person I saw.._

_was Tawni._

_Her eyes were wide with fear, and she was looking off somewhere. I guess her mind couldn't really comprehend what was happening. Maybe it was because she refused to believe it._

"_This can't be true," she whispered to herself over and over again._

_And then, Sonny's mom, beside Tawni, looking by the room's window. She'd been crying, too. Her tears fell freely as she watched her daughter._

_I looked through the window, and what I saw broke my heart._

_Sonny's head was bleeding, which one doctor tried to stop. Parts of her upper body were bleeding, too – her long-sleeved, dark blue shirt was now a shade of purple._

"_Clear!" the head doctor shouted, putting those iron things on her chest as her body arched to it. I could tell this had been going on for a while. The doctors looked tired, and I salute them for not giving up. _

_You know how in movies, the zigzag lines suddenly become straight?_

_That's what happened._

_The doctor tried again, but failed. _

_The door opened to reveal the doctor. "I'm sorry," he said, head hung low. Sonny's mom let out a loud cry and held on to me for support, crying on my chest, wetting my shirt. I let her._

_Tawni started sobbing hard as she stared, wide-eyed, at her bestfriend's lifeless body._

_Nico, Grady, Zora, and Marshall entered the hallway, and upon seeing us, I think they understood. We all looked devastated, I was sure, but I couldn't cry. I was numb, and I don't think it sunk in yet. Everyone offered their condolences to Sonny's mother, and she thanked them._

_Sonny..Sonny was gone._

_-_

And that's how I'm here now, at her burial. Everyone's dressed in black and white.

"Sonny was a great friend," Tawni started her speech. "She always helped me and gave me advice for my betterment, even though I was always being mean to her.." she let out a sob, "And I just want to say that she was a great friend and that I'll miss her so much!" she broke into another fit of tears. Nico led her off the stage.

"Well, Sonny was a very nice girl," I started mine. "She was selfless, and she always thought of others before herself. That night.."

"_Thanks for helping me, Chad." She said, planting a kiss on my cheek. It made me blush, but I hoped she didn't notice. "I owe you."_

"She insisted on driving herself home."

"_It's just the ride home."_

"_And I promise to call you!"_

"_You promise?" I asked. _

"_Promise," she said, raising her right hand._

"It was because I had to go home to help my mother, and she didn't want me to waste time taking her home."

"She promised to call, and obviously I didn't get that call," I said. "I wonder every night..what if? What if she left earlier? What if I took her home? Would she be with us today?"

"_When I die, I want to be remembered as Sonny Munroe – good friend, great girlfriend," she said, beaming at me. I chuckled and put my arm around her. _

I paused. Everybody stared at me expectantly.

"So, yeah. There are so many 'what ifs', but I know that I can't change what had already happened. I like to think that maybe the good Lord needed Sonny back."

"_And oh, Chad," her smooth voice called. I turned around to face her. "I love you." She smiled sincerely._

"_Yeah, I love you too."_

I paused again.

"So yeah, Sonny's well-loved and she'll be remembered forever. Thank you."

I got off the stage hurriedly. People cheered me on, telling me how great that was, but I just said thanks and went past them.

I didn't want to cry. I couldn't cry. I don't think Sonny would've wanted that.

_Goodbye, Sonny... wait for me. We'll meet again when the time comes. For now, we have to be apart._

_I love you._

**A/N: Soo, comments, suggestions, opinions? Press the REVIEW button. It's riiiight below this. See it? Go on, press it. You know you want to.**

_**Trixie**_


End file.
